


Flynn, the Dragon

by gingerwhovianrobotskeleton



Series: Cat!Belle [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, cat!belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton/pseuds/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie gets aquainted with her new toy Mr. Gold got for her. (Sequel to The First Christmas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flynn, the Dragon

Gold had called it a dragon.

Rosie had never seen a dragon in real life. She recalled her mother’s family reading about them to the younger humans. She remembered them saying they were mean, scary, and breathed fire. This dragon, however, didn’t do any of those things.

Flynn, she decided to call him, was very soft and blue. He didn’t do much except sit there and stare at her. He was really big for a toy; she was only slightly taller than him. Lucky for her, he was easy to carry around.

Early one morning, Mr. Gold left for work. She didn’t see much of the Giant Dove in the last week, so she only had her dragon for company. He always slept at the foot of the bed beside her so he was the first person to greet her when she slept in late.

Rosie, for the first time in a while, had the whole house to herself.

She stretched, yawned, and leaped off the bed. She called for Flynn to follow her, but he was still lying down, staring at the top of the canopy. 

_“You’re so lazy,”_ she scolded as she climbed back onto the bed.

She looked at her friend disapprovingly before biting down on his wing and dragging him to the edge of the bed. She let go just as Flynn fell to the ground. She jumped off the bed, bit down on his wing once more, and dragged him out of the room.

………………………….

The first place Rosie took Flynn was to the kitchen so she could eat the breakfast Gold had ready for her. It was her favorite brand of soft cat food. It tasted like chicken!

As she ate, she kept glancing over at Flynn who was staring at the wall in front of them. She thought about asking if he was hungry, but she knew he couldn’t even open his mouth. Once she had had her fill of food, she pulled Flynn closer to see if he would eat. 

Once again, he just sat there.

 _“Well, dragons are supposed to be magical, right?”_ she asked him.

She took his silence as a yes.

……………………….

The next place she dragged him was to the window. Sadly, she couldn’t pick him up so he could sit next to her. She dragged him to sit against the wall just before she hopped up to the window sill.

The sun was out that day, which was nice. The streets were mostly empty except for the curly-haired man who was walking a big dog with black spots. Him and his dog always walked by their house every morning. She secretly wanted to play with the dog, but they never stopped by to say hi.

Come to think of it, no one ever stopped by Gold’s house except for the Dove. Even the mean Mayor lady from the pawn shop never visited this house.

 _“Do you know why Gold doesn’t have many friends?”_ she asked Flynn.

She looked over to see him staring at the other side of the living room where Gold’s reading chair was. 

She went back to looking out the window, figuring Flynn would never talk to her. Her thoughts of Gold left when she saw two butterflies land on the bush by the window. They were orange and black, and very pretty. 

Maybe Gold would let her play outside more once the weather was warmer.

……………………………….

 _“Okay, I’m gonna pass the ball to you, then you’re gonna pass it to me. Got it?”_ she asked Flynn.

He didn’t reply.

 _“Okay, you get it!”_ she decided as she batted the tiny ball around, the bell inside ringing as it moved. 

She batted it towards Flynn, and it bounced against his foot and came back to her.

 _“See! Just like that!”_ she approved.

Rosie did that for a while, batting the ball back and forth with Flynn. Sometimes, he wouldn’t even pass it back to her, so she would have to walk over and push it away from him. Teaching how to play with other toys wasn’t easy.

She heard a sudden buzzing sound. She turned her head this way and that trying to find it’s source. Her eyes quickly fell on another black dot. It was kind of like the black dot the Dove smashed, but this one had no legs and it flew. She followed it with her eyes until it landed one Flynn’s face.

She changed her stance, pawing the floor and shaking her hips back and forth, not letting her eyes off of the dot. Rosie thought back to when the other black dot she saw. The Dove must’ve smashed it for a reason, right? What if it was bad? What if the one sitting on Flynn was trying to hurt it? 

She wouldn’t let let happen.

With a hiss, she lept from her spot and went straight for the dot, tackling Flynn to the ground in the process.

………………………..

“Rosie, I’m home!” Mr. Gold called out as he closed the door behind him. He had yet another boring day, and was more than happy to be home with the only company he could tolerate.

He heard silent breathing somewhere in the house. He stepped into the living room where he found Rosie sleeping by the empty fireplace, cuddling with her stuffed dragon.

He smiled down at her. She looked so sweet lying there, using the dragon’s lap as a little bed. He knelt down and gently scratched her head with his finger. She didn’t open her eyes, but she moved slightly and started purring before snuggling deeper into her toy. 

Just before he pulled himself back to stand, something caught his eye. A few feet away from the sleeping duo was a dead bug. He wondered for a moment if Rosie did it.

“That takes care of my vermin problem,” he laughed to himself.


End file.
